In recent years, various types of accessories and/or attachments dedicated to cellular phones in use have been provided in the art as the cellular phones are coming into increasingly wide spread use. These accessories and/or attachments range from a practical unit, which permits a vehicle's driver to perform a so-called “hand-free talking” over the cellular phone, to a fashionable accessory other than such a practical unit.
The conventional cellular phone is disadvantageous in that: it is difficult for a user who is impaired in his or her hearing ability to catch a voice sound issued from his or her conversation partners. Further, even for a person who is normal in hearing ability, it is often difficult to catch a voice sound issued from his or her conversation partners when the person uses the conventional cellular phone in a noisy environment. However, there is still not proposed any cellular phone attachment capable of serving as a hearing aid under such circumstances in the art.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cellular phone attachment for a hearing-impaired person, wherein the cellular phone attachment serves as a hearing aid which enables the person to clearly catch a voice sound issued from his or her conversation partners, without fail.